


До вечерних процедур

by allayonel



Series: We're Here Because We're Here [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: 1.05 missing scene, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: — Инженерная лазарету, у нас экстренная ситуация в контрольном зале спорового двигателя.Пол! — сердце Хью пропустило удар. —  Пол! Пол!Фик, в котором Пол совершает Большую Глупость, а Хью ненадолго сходит с ума.До вечерних процедур.





	До вечерних процедур

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Before the Toothbrushes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696429) by [letsstartagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsstartagain/pseuds/letsstartagain). 



> Перевод на русский фика "Before the Toothbrushes" letsstartagain.

— Инженерный лазарету, у нас экстренная ситуация в контрольном зале спорового двигателя.  
Высокий неуверенный голос кадета Тилли дрожал, и Хью застыл, остановив на полдороге лапаротомию, метафорически выражаясь, которую проводил неисправному биомонитору первого медицинского обследовательского модуля.  
— Лазарет инженерному, — ответила главврач через ком, бросив на Хью внимательный взгляд через все помещение. — У нас свободна биокровать номер два. Телепортируйте пострадавшего туда.  
Какой-то шум на другом конце линии, звук, словно коммуникатор перешел в другие руки кого-то стоящего поблизости, и чей-то голос — Майкл? — жесткий и требовательный. Хью не заметил, когда встал.  
— Нет, доктор, — внезапно раздался резкий голос Сару. — Отправьте сюда доктора Калбера, немедленно. — Снова какой-то треск, неразборчивая речь. — С носилками.  
— Кто пострадавший? — Собственный голос показался далеким и отстраненным.  
— У нас произошел… инцидент, — сказал Сару.  
— _Кто пострадавший?_ — переспросил Хью, так сжав электронную начинку монитора, что материнская плата треснула напополам.  
— Хью, — бросила главврач.  
— Лейтенант Стамец, — откликнулся Сару.  
Хью полетел к двери, чувствуя как грохочет сердце, пальцы закололо и они онемели, когда он неловко вытолкнул носилки в коридор.  
_Пол!_ — заходилось сердце, — _Пол! Пол!_  
— С дороги! — крикнул он, пробираясь через группу офицеров-научников, закончивших смену. — Шевелитесь!  
Он ворвался в медицинский экстренный лифт так резко, что тот протестующе засигналил, вручную заставил двери закрыться и в следующую секунду ухнул вместе с кабиной в глубину корабля.  
_Пол! Пол!_  
Спустя полвздоха и полжизни двери беззвучно открылись снова, и он полетел по коридору мимо офицеров безопасности, охраняющих периметр, мимо шепчущихся членов экипажа, пока не оказался в дверях на пороге контрольного зала спорового двигателя.  
_Пол!_  
Он щелкнул включателем на репульсорной батарее каталки и спустил ее по лестнице следом за собой, отказываясь верить в то, что видели его глаза.  
— Разойдитесь, пожалуйста, — напряженно сказал он, проходя через группу офицеров научного отдела, кадетов из инженерного и даже кого-то с мостика. — Пожалуйста, дайте дорогу.  
Омываемая синим светом, перед глазами стояла бледная безвольная рука лежащего на полу.  
_Пол! Пол!_  
— С дороги! — прорычал он.  
Сару держал дверь споровой камеры открытой.  
_Пол!_  
Рядом с ним стояла Майкл Бернем. Оказавшись внутри, Хью упал на колени, приложив ладонь к бледной холодной щеке.  
— Эй, — позвал он, оценивая глубокие бескровные проникающие раны, чувствуя неровный пульс под пальцами. Бесцветные ресницы дрогнули.  
— Хью. — Хриплый выдох.  
— Что ты натворил? — спросил Хью, срывая сумку экстренной помощи с каталки и расстегивая молнию.  
— Он ввел себе ДНК тихоходки, — ответила Тилли, непривычно тихая и маленькая.  
Пол слабо рассмеялся, и это был пугающий хриплый, сумасшедший смех.  
— Тихо, — отрезал Хью, пытаясь что-то придумать. Рекомбинаторная генетика была очень далека от его экспертной области, так что он просто отодвинул сказанное Тилли подальше в сознание, упаковав его вместе со страхом, сосредоточившись на затрудненном дыхании Пола, на боли, заставившей появиться морщины в уголках его глаз и на лбу.  
— Почему вы не отправили его прямиком в лазарет? — спросил он, осторожно исследуя четыре симметричные раны.  
— Я не была уверена, что изменения не сказались на его биосигнатуре, — ответила Майкл. — Не хотела рисковать.  
Хью сглотнул, быстро расстегнул молнию на кителе Пола.  
— Разумная предосторожность, — сказал он, не отводя взгляда от зияющей дыры в боку своего партнера.  
— Хью… — опять прохрипел Пол.  
— Шшш, дорогой, — натянуто произнес Хью. — Побереги дыхание.  
— Хью… — Пол слабо ухватился за его плечо. — Прости меня.  
— Заткнись, — строго контролируя голос откликнулся Хью. Он проигнорировал смущенное и обиженное выражение на лице Пола и повернулся к Майкл.  
— Поможете мне переложить его на носилки?  
Сару сделал неуверенные полшага вперед.  
— Может быть, я… — начал он.  
— … _Спасибо, сэр,_ — резко бросил Хью, сверкнув глазами. Ему пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы с языка не сорвалось что-нибудь еще.  
Ганглии Сару выползли наружу, и он шагнул назад, редкое выражение раскаяния появилось на его лице. Хью подавил ощущение справедливой победы и с помощью Майкл переместил Пола на носилки. Сару придержал для них дверь, когда они выходили, и смотрел с искренним молчаливыми извинениями в глазах, когда Хью прошел мимо, идя рядом с носилками Пола и держа его за руку.  
— Хью, все со мной нормально, правда, — хрипло сказал Пол.  
— Всем убраться отсюда к чертовой матери! — крикнул Хью, расчищая дорогу через толпу. — С дороги!  
Позади них Сару отдал приказ, и его командный голос сотворил то, что Хью не смог, разметав зрителей до самого медицинского турболифта.  
— Когда мы вернемся в лазарет, — начал Хью, недовольный легкой дрожью, прорвавшейся в голос, — мы проведем несколько проверок, просто чтобы иметь представление, с чем имеем дело, прежде чем что-либо предпринимать.  
— Я в порядке, — повторил Пол, притягивая руку Хью к своей груди. — Все хорошо.  
Майкл, крепко держась за носилки, отвела взгляд в сторону.  
Хью пригладил волосы Пола.  
— Нет, — ответил он. Двери лифта снова открылись. — Но хотя бы они будут в порядке.  
Они преодолели короткий участок коридора до открытой двери лазарета.  
— Да, — слабо откликнулся Пол с кривой улыбкой на лице. — Они классные.  
Хью сжал его руку, когда младший медперсонал и другие доктора окружили носилки. Главврач уже ждала их.  
— Вон, — скомандовала она.  
Хью неверяще вскинул голову.  
— Но…  
— Директива номер 101 медицинского устава Звездного флота. Близкие родственники не допускаются к лечению в подобных ситуациях.  
Хью посмотрел на Пола, на его стеклянные глаза, на их соединенные руки.  
— Доктор, — попробовал он снова. — Пожалуйста. Я могу помочь.  
— Хью, — бросила она, не отрывая взгляда от монитора, показывающего состояние организма раненого. — Не заставляй меня приказывать.  
— Идите, — сказала Майкл.  
Хью ошарашенно посмотрел на нее.  
— Я знаю состав вещества с ДНК тихоходки, который он ввел, — продолжила она, сжимая руки. — Я останусь здесь, помогу медикам, которые будут заниматься лейтенантом Стамецем, и буду держать вас курсе любых изменений.  
Скрепя сердце Хью повернулся к Полу.  
— Я в порядке, Хью, — пробормотал Пол. — Иди.  
Он крепко сжал его руку. Хью проглотил ком в горле.  
— Я буду в моей каюте, — сказал он Майкл. — Если хоть что-нибудь…  
— Поняла, — ровно ответила Майкл с понимаем в глазах. Хью неловко наклонился, колеблясь, затем легко коснулся губами губ Пола.  
— Я тебя люблю, — прошептал он.  
— Шшш, — выдохнул Пол, на его лице появилась улыбка. — Вдруг кто услышит.  
— Хью, — повторила главврач выразительно.  
Пол широко улыбнулся ему. Хью снова повернулся к Майкл.  
— _Что угодно,_ — повторил он.  
Майкл кивнула.  
Хью забрал руку из ладони Пола, повернулся на каблуках и вышел из лазарета. В его глазах плескались невысказанные эмоции.


End file.
